Capital Punishment
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David enjoy their honeymoon in Vegas, and then find out that they are on opposite sides of a debate over the Death Penalty. *This one is kind of long,but it was necessary for them fully work their way through the issue. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me*


Capital Punishment

***Vegas***

Chris and David are laying in bed in their honeymoon suite at the Bellagio. They had just made love for the 3rd time that day, fully taking advantage of the fact that they are married now.

"I don't want to leave this place…having you all to myself for the past few days has been really nice".

"I know David, I feel the same way. But our lives are in New York…we can still do this every night though". She kissed him

"You got that right, babe. We have a decision to make…room service or get dressed and go to the restaurant?

"Go to the restaurant. Why don't we go to Fix for our last night?"

"Ok, I will call and book us a table while you shower."

Chris jumped up and got in the shower and left it running for David. He jumped in as she was coming out, and they were both ready in about 30 minutes.

Chris decided to wear some black shorts that came to mid-thigh, and a jade green racerback sleeveless tee with a lace edge. She slipped on some black flip flops and she was ready.

She and David had agreed they were going to buy something together for the apartment instead of giving each other wedding gifts. They had settled on a new memory foam mattress, and a massage chair. Chris couldn't wait to try them both out.

"Ready babe?" David was handsome in jeans and a black long sleeve t-shirt.

"Yes, I am!". She grabbed the room key and put it in her purse, and they headed for the elevator.

A few minutes later they were in the lobby of the hotel and they were making their way to the restaurant.

They came upon a kiosk in the lobby selling flowers. David bought Chris a rose, and handed it to her. "Flowers for my lovely wife". He kissed her. They continued to the restaurant.

The hostess checked them in and told them it would only be a few minutes.

"Celebrating anything special?"

"We are here on our honeymoon. We got married last weekend".

"Congratulations!". He clicked a few buttons on the computer and then turned to them and said "We have a honeymoon table available. I will upgrade you for free".

"Thanks". David and Chris took a seat in the waiting area. A few minutes later they were called to be seated.

The waiter led them to a table in a private nook of the restaurant. It was sort of a cubicle, and gave more privacy than the traditional booth.

The table was candlelight, and after taking their drink orders, the waiter brought a complementary bottle of champagne for them on ice.

He offered to open it, but Christine indicated that she didn't want any. Her sobriety was important to her and while one drink won't do anything, she had taken a few too many sips lately, celebrating their marriage, and it was time to stop.

"We don't drink. Can we trade this for a dessert? We appreciate it, but there's no use putting it to waste".

"My apologies sir, and I will be happy to trade it for a dessert". He wheeled the cart away.

He returned and took their order- David ordered potato soup, and a Caesar salad to start, and Chris ordered a BLT wedge salad and some toasted ravioli. For their entrees, they both chose the steak and lobster with fresh veggies.

The waiter returned after they finished their entrees and offered them a dessert menu.

Chris chose the banana pudding cheesecake and David chose peanut butter chocolate pie. But they were so full, they asked to take them to go. They were going to put them in the mini fridge in their room and eat them later.

They paid the check and walked back through the casino.

"Wanna play a little bit?"

"Ok with me". Chris pulled some cash out of her purse and they selected two slot machines side by side.

They were chatting and playing when Chris realized she was down to her last few credits. She pulled the handle and turned to see what David's machine was doing. All of a sudden, her machine started making all kinds of noise. Bells, sirens, the whole works.

Chris turned to look at her machine and was watching the credits climb higher and higher. Chris had just won $25,000 dollars!

"Babe….." He leaned over and kissed her and picked her up and spun her around. Chris made great money as a Lieutenant with the NYPD, and David made an excellent salary as a partner in a law firm, but this money could help them live a little more comfortably. They both wanted to travel and this would be a great way to pay for it.

The casino payout employee came over and punched in a few codes into her machine. It emitted a receipt, so he pulled it out and escorted David and Chris to the payout counter.

"Ma'am, are you and your friend staying here in our hotel?"

"Yes, my husband and I have a room here".

"Well, you have a few options as to how we can pay you. Your safety is our priority. One option is for us to put it in the safe for you and then you can have it when you check out. Another option is for us to write you a personal check that can be deposited into your bank. The final option is there but I don't recommend it, and that is we can pay you in cash and give it to you in a bank envelope that you can take with you right now."

Chris and David opted for the check. A few minutes later, it was in her purse and she and David were heading back to the room.

They put the desserts in the fridge and then headed out to the balcony to watch the fireworks and light show the hotel put on. The weather was warm, and they were so high up they had a nice breeze.

After the show, they changed and got in bed to eat their desserts.

"I think we need to make this a tradition. Dessert in bed is the way to do it". Chris looked at David and he nodded his approval.

They finished their dessert and turned out the lights. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "I love you Mrs. Keeler". He kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mr. Keeler".

***The next morning***

Chris' cell phone alarm went off and they ordered room service. It would be easier to eat breakfast while they were getting ready to leave for the airport.

Chris turned on the TV to watch the Today show.

"Breaking this morning….a man shot and killed a New York City police officer last night after the police officer responded to a call about a car accident. The man was taken into custody and has a bail hearing this afternoon. The police officer, who was identified as 45 year old Jonathan Evans, leaves a wife and 3 kids behind. He had been a police officer for more than 20 years, and was only 4 months away from retirement. The District Attorney's office has announced that it will make a statement later this week about whether or not they will be pursuing the death penalty".

Chris' heart sank. The police force was a brother and a sister hood. When one died, everyone felt like they lost a relative, whether they knew him or not.

"How tragic… and so close to retirement…."

"what do you think Feldberg is going to announce, Chris? Is he really in favor of the death penalty?"

She nodded. "He usually pursues it. If they determine this was capital murder, then it's the only option for punishment if he is found guilty at trial".

David and Chris were on opposite sides of the Death Penalty debate. She was for it in certain circumstances. He was always against. As a general rule they never really discussed it because they didn't want to argue about it.

Breakfast arrived and they had a feast: French toast, waffles, bacon, and fruit salad, along with steak tips, cheese grits and sausage and biscuits. David had mistakenly ordered both of them the breakfast platter for 2. Fresh brewed coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice in a carafe. Chris was in breakfast heaven.

After they ate, she showered and dressed and packed her suitcase while David was showering and dressing.

Their flight was leaving at 2, and they would be home by 8. David had upgraded them to first class seats for the way home.

David checked them in for their flight on his phone while Chris was going through the suite to make sure they had everything.

"Babe, our layover has been shortened. We only have 2 hours in Phoenix and not 3".

"Good, then we will get home earlier. I think we have everything, David. Why don't we put our luggage at the front desk until we are ready to leave so we don't have to come all the way up here again?"

"Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?"

"We can shop for a little bit. We can play some more, whatever you want to do. It doesn't matter to me".

They took their luggage to the front desk and checked out of their room, and the desk agent said they would hold their luggage for 2 hours for $20.

David and Chris took a shuttle to the mall of Las Vegas, to do some shopping.

Chris' niece Lisa was in Fashion Design school, so Chris and David found her a very nice sketchbook and design software. Bridgit loves jewelry and shoes, so Chris found her a gorgeous emerald bracelet and a pair of gladiator sandals that would look amazing on her. Mary Beth was harder to shop for, but Chris found the perfect gift: Coffee mugs that said "vegas" on them. When filled with hot liquids, the skyline appears. Mary Beth would love them. Chris picked out a purse and a blanket for Alice. She planned to have them over for dinner next week to give it to them. She picked out some pretty etched wine glasses for Brian and Ann, and David wanted to get something for the apartment. They found a really pretty Christmas ornament that could be customized with your initials and the date, and also one that just said "Vegas 2015" and had the Vegas skyline. They grabbed both of them and then checked out. They headed back to the hotel, and Chris carefully packed everything into their luggage, and they headed for the airport.

The honeymoon trip was over, but not the feeling.

***Phoenix airport***

Chris and David's first flight went smoothly. She read a book on the plane and he looked at magazines. He was looking at Skymall and trying to convince Christine they needed the electronic gadgets that he was wanting.

"We do not need a robot David. Be serious".

"It would be cool though….."

They touched down in Phoenix, and decided to have lunch at Chipotle.

Pretty soon, they were boarding their last flight, to NYC and then they would be home.

As they settled into their seats, David put Chris' carryon up top for her.

He sat down and buckled his seat belt.

"Why don't we call that salad place that you love so much when we land and order dinner? We can pick it up on the way home".

"I have a better idea". She pulled her iphone out of her pocket. "We have 15 minutes till we have to take off, I will order it online now and put the pickup time as 8, and then we won't have to call".

She ordered them 2 big salads and a side of steak for David, and chicken for her, plus a bowl of soup for them to share. She set the pick up time as 8:30, and paid for it with her credit card. All set.

"Dinner is taken care of". She kissed him, and they heard the doors close.

Takeoff time.

***LaGuardia Airport***

Chris and David walked off the plane and made their way to baggage claim. Chris stood there and got their bags while David went to pull the car around.

They picked up their dinner and headed home.

"Welcome home Mr. and Mrs. Keeler!" Stanley, the doorman was always so good about remembering his residents names and greeting them also.

"Thank you Stanley". He offered to bring their luggage upstairs for them, and Chris went to check their mail. A few of the guests that had been at their wedding had sent gifts after the fact, in the forms of gift cards. There were also a couple packages that the front desk was holding for them.

It took 2 carts to get the luggage and the packages up to their apartment.

David carried Chris over the threshold again, and kissed her before he set her down.

"I could get used to this". She kissed him again, and then started unloading the packages off the cart.

One was from Brian and Ann; it was a very gorgeous set of dishes, for 8 people. The dishes were a cream color with a silver edge. This was perfect because Chris and David had a very mismatched set of dishes.

Mary Beth and Harvey had ordered them some lovely silver candlesticks, and a very pretty square vase that would be perfect on the coffee table.

Bridgit and Lisa had sent them a gift card to an upscale furniture store with a sweet card telling them to find something that would remind them of their wedding day. Chris couldn't wait to use that.

Isbecki and Petrie had sent a gift card to a very exclusive restaurant, and Bert Samuels had given them a beautiful clock with the skyline of New York as the background.

David's law firm had gotten them a beautiful set of silver serving pieces and a set of elegant drinking glasses.

" I can't believe we have such generous friends and coworkers!".

Chris opened the last card, from her boss, Todd Feldberg.

Inside was a lovely card signed by him and his wife, and a gift card to an upscale Japanese restaurant and another one for a spa in Manhattan.

"Wow, these are such nice gifts". She made a note to stop and get some thank you cards on the way home from work the next day.

Their mattress was due to be delivered on Friday, by 5. The massage chair was coming on Saturday.

Their house was coming together and Christine was excited about their home reflecting them as a couple. David was just excited about them being there together.

***The next morning, Chris and Mary Beth's office***

"Welcome back, Partner!". Mary Beth gave Chris a hug and went to grab a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Hey listen, David and I want to have you and Harvey and Alice over for dinner this weekend. Got plans Saturday night? Alice can bring a friend if she wants to".

"That sounds lovely. I will run it by Harvey and make sure he is free. Alice will love that you are including her Chris, she thinks the world of you!"

"Of course she is included. She is my namesake after all!".

"Can I bring anything? For dinner, I mean?"

"Nope, we have it all covered. We will probably grill out and I can roast some veggies. I figured we could have Ice cream for dessert, since it's Alice's favorite."

"Don't forget the chocolate syrup. The kid loves vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup."

"It's a deal. Ok, so what's the latest on the Jonathan Evans case?"

"Well, the preliminary investigation reveals that he answered a call about a car accident. 2 cars, and one belonged the suspect, 39 year old Mark Anthony Taylor. The other car belonged to his estranged wife, Rachel Taylor, and when Jonathan got there, Rachel Taylor alleged that her estranged husband followed her and hit her car on purpose. He denied it, they argued, and Jonathan put Mark Taylor in handcuffs and put him in the back of the patrol car to keep them separated.

While Jonathan was writing up the report and talking to Rachel Taylor, Mark Taylor was able to reach his pocket and get a handcuff key out of his back pocket. He got out of his handcuffs, and reached up front to the driver's seat, and rolled his window down. Jonathan had been given an old car that didn't have the partition between the seats. Anyways, he gets the window down, reaches out and opens his door, and makes a run towards Jonathan. Jonathan tries to subdue him and he manages to get his own gun from the holster and they struggled, and the gun went off. Jonathan was pronounced dead at the hospital. Thankfully he had called for backup, they arrived just as he was shot. They detained Mr. Taylor and took Rachel to the hospital to have her checked out. They took Mark Taylor to the hospital to have a BAC done, as Rachel had alleged she thought he was drinking. BAC came back that he was on steroids but no alcohol. Feldberg hasn't said if he will pursue the death penalty, but the governor has mandated that all patrol cars that don't have the partitions be either retired or outfitted with them right away."

"Good, long time coming. I can't imagine what his family is going through."

"Me either. I loved my time in the field, but I don't' miss the panic in Harvey's eyes when I would get home after a shooting. I could call him a 100 times, he was still upset until he saw me come through the door".

"Well I for one am interested in what Feldberg is going to push for. I am not saying that the death penalty should be the only option, but I think it should be on the table for the jury to decide". Christine was very passionate about people who kill police officers getting a stiff punishment.

"Guess we will find out tomorrow or the next day".

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris ran a few errands on her way home from work and came in the apartment just as the rain started to hit.

"Honey, I'm home". No answer. She always came home after David, except in rare circumstances.

She changed clothes and started another load of laundry from their trip.

She headed to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. She decided on stuffed chicken and wild rice.

Her phone went off, and she washed her hands and went to check it. It was a text from David.

"My firm got a late assignment and we are trying to get out of it. The State's attorney seems determined to make us take it, so I will be here a little while. Sorry babe, see you as soon as I can. Love my wife".

"Love my husband. Stuffed chicken and wild rice will be waiting for you".

She continued to cook dinner, and turned the news on while she was cooking.

"Mark Taylor was arraigned in court today, and the judge ordered him held without bond in the death of an NYPD officer. Jonathan Evans was a 20 year member of the force 4 months away from retirement when he was killed during a struggle with Mark Taylor after a car accident. His funeral will be held Saturday afternoon".

Her phone went off then, signaling a text from Feldberg.

"Press conference tomorrow 10 a.m. Death Penalty will definitely be on the table. Judge to decide if jury will decide punishment or not."

"Good! Here's to the NYPD!". Cagney set her phone down, and went to change out the laundry.

She returned to the kitchen and took the chicken out of the oven and then put the wild rice in. She set the timer for 20 minutes and began to cut the chicken breasts apart. She wasn't the world's greatest cook, but she had a few recipes that she could knock out of the park and this was one of them.

The rain was really picking up then, and Christine was thankful that David's work had a covered parking garage just like their building. With any luck, he wouldn't be wet at all.

He came home about 10 minutes later.

"Hey babe! I missed you!" He kissed her and went to change clothes, while she got dinner ready for them.

He came back to the kitchen to find her setting the table and made them water glasses.

"So what was this big assignment that your firm got today?"

"Well, it's complicated. But it looks like someone in our firm is going to be defending Mark Taylor." Christine just stared at him.

David continued. "Our newest hire still does public defending from time to time, and has about 60 days left on his contract with the state as a public defender. So when the state couldn't find anyone willing to take his case since he claims he can't afford an attorney, they decided to suspend the 60 days of our newest hire and have him do it. If it goes over the 60 days, they will pay our firm, and during those 60 days he will have access to our resources and legal library. We can step in to help him if we need to".

"Are you happy about that? Feldberg is more than likely going to pursue the death penalty for Taylor".

"Well hopefully our firm can get that changed. We aren't going to try to get him acquitted, but rather as little jail time as possible".

She tried to remain calm. "He stalked his wife, hitting her car on purpose. Then when the police show up-in good faith, protecting citizens, including him-he had to be restrained, from which he escaped and then attacked a police officer and purposely removed his gun from it's holster, struggled with him and killed him in the process. Why on earth would you want him to do as little jail time as possible?" She was looking at him pretty hard.

"It's my job, Chris. I can't just half-ass represent him and let him twist in the wind. We will come up with a strategy together as a firm, and regardless of who is representing him that day, we will all follow the same strategy. It's what we do, Chris." He was trying to make her understand that this is how he treats all clients, regardless of the crimes they are charged with.

"That could have been me, David. I could have been the one killed. It can happen to any of us at any time, and it can happen in an instant. The Death penalty is the only way to go here".

"I don't see it like that Chris. I don't. I think the death penalty is barbaric and unnecessary. My firm will be pushing to get any punishment that is not death".

"He killed a member of the force, David! Someone who was just doing his job, and just trying to protect all of us. He had no idea he wasn't going home to his family that night. He was killed for no reason other than the person he had detained thought he was above the law and chose to take matters into his own hands. That deserves the death penalty, David."

"No, Chris. Nothing deserves the death penalty".

"You are wrong David. And I am not supposed to tell you this, but Feldberg texted me to tell me that he is absolutely going to pursue the death penalty. So if you can't handle it, then maybe you should resign from your case".

"I can't do that, Chris. You know that…. Maybe you could talk to Feldberg and ask him to remove that punishment from the table? Life with no parole seems much more justified than taking a person's life, especially when we don't know if he truly intended to do so".

"No, David, I won't do that. You can request a meeting with him and go through the proper channels, but I am not going to pull any favors".

They finished their dinner in silence then, and she cleaned up the kitchen. He came up behind her and hugged her from behind and kissed her head. "It's my job babe. Nothing else."

"It's my job too. And I have this feeling that if I were to be killed in the line of duty, you would be campaigning to the DA to let the guy off on probation". She turned to face him.

"Sometimes, the bad guys do things and they can get off on something easy, like probation, or a couple years in prison. But sometimes, the bad guys commit an offense so awful and so horrible that they deserve the maximum punishment, and not one so easy. This is one of those times, David. Jonathan Evans' life was worth more than a light sentence. Rachel Taylor didn't deserve to be followed and have her estranged husband hit her car on purpose, and she surely won't feel safe unless he is put away for a long time, better yet with no chance of getting out".

"I agree with that, Chris. I just don't agree that the death penalty is the best option."

"So you think 8 years is an ok sentence?"

"it doesn't matter what I think, Chris. It matters what the jury thinks. Our job would be easier if….."

"No, David. I am not asking Feldberg". She turned back around to finish washing the dishes.

He kissed the top of her head and went to take the trash to the chute. He came back just as she finished the dishes. She filled her water bottle and headed to the bedroom to read in bed.

He did some work in the office for a bit and then decided to come join her in bed. She had the news on in the bedroom, and they were covering the Taylor case.

He brought her another glass of water, and placed it on her bedside table. He climbed into bed next to her and tried to cuddle up with her. She didn't seem interested.

"Chris, how long are you going to be mad at me? I can't take it when you are like this…. Don't shut me out".

"I am not mad at you, I am scared that my life isn't worth a lot to you and that if something happened to me, you would want the guy to get off scott-free".

"I wouldn't babe, I swear. This is just work, it's separate from you and me".

"Where have I heard that before. Oh, I remember".

"This is not the Mansfield case and you know it, Chris. That's not fair".

"You are asking me to compromise my principles and ask my boss to remove a punishment that your client deserves, and for what? We made a promise to the family, and you want us to go back on that?"

"Ok, I see your point. Now let me ask you this. Let's say I do go to your boss and I ask him to remove it from the table. Do you think he would say yes?"

"Probably not. He doesn't have a good track record when it comes to giving in to the public. But if you ask me to do it, it looks like I don't support him which puts my job in jeopardy, David and I won't do that. I won't".

"My hands are tied here, Chris. I have a reputation for getting sentences knocked down. I made a commitment and I have to honor that"

"I made a commitment to my job and to the people of New York David, and I have to honor that". She reached up and turned out the light. He snuggled up next to her.

"I hate it when we fight".

"Me too". They fell asleep.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up at 6 when her alarm went off, and went and did her workout. She took a shower after that, and woke David up when she finished. She went and made breakfast and started coffee. She ate without him, and went to get dressed when he came to eat. Things were especially quiet between them this morning.

She came out of the bedroom and started packing her lunch. He stayed in the kitchen, doing the breakfast dishes.

"We can have lunch together today, if you'd like".

"Not sure I can. Feldberg's press conference is at 10."

"Ok. Well I will be home at 5:30. Why don't we go have dinner somewhere nice, just the two of us?"

"Sure. I will be home around 5:30 or 6 too."

"Chris, I love you more than anything, or anyone. And that includes any case I am doing for my job".

"I feel the same way. But I don't see how you can defend someone for killing a cop when you are married to one. That could have been me out there, David. It could have been Mary Beth, it could have been any of us. When you kill a cop, you deserve the death sentence, simple as that".

"Nobody deserves the death penalty, babe, nobody. How can the state say it's not ok to take a person's life, and then turn around and take one? He didn't set out to kill anyone that day, let alone a cop"

"He purposely lunged at the cop and took his gun from his holster and struggled with him over it. You can't seriously believe that the thought of killing the cop didn't cross his mind".

"I don't think it did, Chris. But even if it did, he shouldn't have to pay for it with his life".

"Is that what you would say to the person who killed me?" She ½ way kissed him and headed to work. She hated fighting with David, but she was passionate about this case and she wasn't going to back down.

She was determined to make it a good day.

***Media room, DA's office***

Chris and Mary Beth were in the media room at 9:15, waiting for the press to show up and for Feldberg to arrive. They were trying to prepare Chris' statement in case she was asked for one.

Feldberg came in, and they went over how it was going to go down. Chris was going to introduce him, and as always, ask everyone to hold their questions till the end. She had typed his statement for him, and polished it a slight bit. Chris and Feldberg disagreed on a lot of things, but capital punishment wasn't one of them.

"Cagney, after you introduce me, I will make my statement and then take questions from the press. After that, I will leave, and you and Lacey can take any written requests for copies of the reports."

As Feldberg was walking away, Chris ran after him. "Todd, do you have a minute?"

"Yea, what's up?"

"My husband is working for the firm that is representing Mr. Taylor. He informed me that he is going to be submitting a request asking you to take the death penalty off the table and that his strategy is going to be focused on getting his client the least amount of jail time possible. I just want you to know that I am not involved in his requests in any way. I am not asking for special treatment and in fact, I told him you probably wouldn't give him any".

"No worries, Cagney. I haven't received any requests from him, but I trust you and you and I are on the same page about this, so don't worry. It's ok".

"Thanks Feldberg".

The press started arriving and Lacey checked them in while Chris went to see about the refreshments that were supposed to be served.

It started exactly at 10 a.m., and Feldberg's statement was brief but to the point.

"The District Attorney's office of the city of New York, respects the commitment that police officers make to their city and the citizens of their city. Therefore, we are going to honor the commitment that Officer Jonathan Evans made, and pursue the death penalty against Mr. Mark Taylor for his role in killing Officer Evans. It has yet to be decided whether the judge will be the one to decide sentencing or a jury, but we are confident that the facts presented in this case will lead to a conviction and the appropriate punishment. This office honors and respects their officers, as well as the sacrifices that the family members of those offices make each and every day. When we lose one member of our force, it effects all of us. The police force is a brotherhood and our legacy shows that we stand behind our officers, our employees, and the families of those officers and employees. Please continue to pray for Officer Evans' family, his coworkers, and the city of New York. And Thank you to those who put their lives on the line each and every day. I will now open the floor for questions".

Chris and Mary Beth stood off to the side as Feldberg answered questions.

"There's a sea of blue tomorrow night for Officer Evans. You going?"

"Probably. You?"

"Yes. Wanna ride together?" Chris nodded.

"Did I tell you that David is representing Mark Taylor in this case?"

"Oh no, Chris."

"Yep. He thinks that the death penalty is too harsh, and can't believe that I don't".

"So what is he going to do?"

"I don't know. He thinks it's just going to blow over between us, but I don't see how it can. I told him that if he represents this guy and gets him a reduced charge…..it's just that could have been me out there, and I want to know that he would fight for the harshest penalty possible if it had been me".

"I would want to know that too. Hope you guys can settle this". They turn their attention back to Feldberg.

"Thank you, that is all the time I have. Thanks for coming and have a nice day". Feldberg, Chris and Mary Beth left the room then, and Mary Beth went to prop the doors open for the press to leave.

Cagney went back to her office and picked up her cellphone. She was expecting an apology text from David. There wasn't one.

***After lunch***

Chris had the news on in her and Mary Beth's office. David's firm was giving their own press conference in response to Feldberg's announcement about the death penalty.

David took the podium. "We are disappointed that the District Attorney doesn't have more value in the human life, but we will not let this get us down. The truth about what happened after the car accident will come to light, and we are confident that our client won't be sitting on death row. Thank you".

She turned the TV off and got back to work. Mary Beth came in and started working on reports. Feldberg came in and gave them another case. He wanted them to track down a known gang member who was posting on social media that he was going to start killing cops as payback for the lives that cops were taking.

"I want you to find this guy and bring him in".

"Will do, Feldberg".

Chris put a call in to Isbecki, and then ordered a new nameplate for her door. Lieutenant Christine Keeler.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris arrived home at 5:30, and opened the door. She had her hands full with the mail, her briefcase, her purse and another package that had been delivered.

She set down her things and opened the package. David's college roommate had ordered them a very pretty wall sconce, a bronzed metal cross. Chris couldn't wait to hang it on the wall.

She went and changed clothes then, and started some laundry. She sat down with her laptop, turned the news on and began to write thank you notes for their wedding presents.

David came home a few minutes later and walked over to her.

"Hey babe". They kissed and then he went to change clothes.

She finished writing the thank you notes, and then got up to start dinner.

A news report about Feldberg seeking the death penalty came on then. Neither of them said a word. She made them spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread, and he helped set the table.

"Spaghetti is good, babe".

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks".

This was going to take a while.

***The next morning***

Chris was working from home today to wait on the mattress being delivered.

She and David were going to load up the old mattress to be donated to Goodwill.

She did her workout, showered and changed into some yoga pants and a tank top, and then made breakfast for her and David.

After they finished breakfast, he gathered his things and kissed her goodbye.

"Call me if you need me".

She nodded. "Have a good day".

"I will be home as soon as I can get away. Stay in tonight, just the two of us?"

She nodded. He left for work then, and she headed to the couch with her laptop. Things were still tense between them, and she hated it.

She settled in on the couch and opened her laptop to work from home. She was able to get several reports done, before the delivery guys came.

They had to bring the mattress up on the service elevator, and they were more than happy to place the old mattress in the hallway for her. She tipped them nicely and after they left, she called Goodwill to come get the old mattress.

David came home for lunch then, and she was putting fresh sheets on the bed. She made him lunch, and they ate together, in silence.

"Would it make you happy if I asked my boss to take me off the case?" He looked at her.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes. If you are upset with me defending him, and that's what it would take to get you to not be upset, then I will do whatever it takes, babe. I love you, you know that".

"I love you too, but just because we are married, I can't give you or get you special treatment with my boss David. I can't and I won't. Think about it like this. How would you feel if one of your law partners was murdered, and the lawyer for the killer asked for a reduced sentence and probation? Would you be ok with that?"

"It would depend on the circumstances of the situation".

"Well, when we are talking about cops, the circumstances don't exactly matter. When you become a cop, you make a commitment to protect the citizens of your community. We leave our house each day, not knowing if we are coming home. We put ourselves in harm's way over and over and over again, to keep people like you safe. And you want to throw that down the drain for some cop killer who purposely took the cop's gun".

She got up and took the dishes to the sink.

"I am going to go take a nap. I will see you when you get home".

She headed to the bedroom, leaving him at the kitchen table.

It was 1 p.m. She fell fast asleep and slept till David came home at 5.

He walked in, and found her fast asleep in the bedroom.

He changed out of his suit and tie and into some running shorts.

He climbed into bed beside her and cuddled up next to her, and covered them with a blanket.

She woke up a few minutes later, and headed to the bathroom. He had fallen asleep too. He woke up as she was getting back in bed.

"I talked to my boss". She turned to look at him.

"And?"

"And, he understood where I was coming from. He said he needs me to consult on this case, but that I won't be the lead attorney. That's the best he can do right now".

"What do you mean, consult? If you mean you are going to tell someone else what shots to take, that's no different than you taking them yourself David."

"I understand. But Chris, you are acting like I am purposely choosing this case, and I am not. I am a partner in the firm, but I don't have the final vote. This isn't my choice, babe".

"Good thing."

She turned and walked into the den. David sighed.

***the next morning***

Chris and David spent a leisurely morning laying around the house. Their other wedding present to each other, the massage chair, was being delivered by 4 p.m.

Bridgit stopped by around lunch time, and they gave her the gifts they got her in Vegas.

"Thanks Aunt Chris! I love them! "

She turned to David. "Am I supposed to call you Uncle David now?"

David laughed. "Call me whatever you want".

"How about just David".

"Sounds good".

Chris and Bridgit chatted for a bit, and Bridgit told her about a guy she had met at a nightclub.

"His name is Jason. He's 4 years older than me, and he's divorced. His ex-wife is due with their baby next month, but he swears they aren't getting back together. We have been out 3 times now, and the best part is, he only lives 5 blocks from my building. So we can walk to each other's places and share cabs when we go out"

"That sounds nice. How well do you know him?"

"Pretty well. He has a good job in Advertising, and he just moved to a 2-bedroom place, so their child could have a room at his place too. He seems pretty down to earth and he is so funny!".

"Well, I hope it goes well, and I hope to get to meet him sometime".

"You will. We aren't at that stage yet, but when we are, you will!".

Bridgit helped Chris figure out where to put the massage chair. They ended up rearranging the entire living room and switching things all around. David helped them move the couch, since it was the heaviest, and he and Bridgit connected the couches together so they wouldn't move when you sat down.

"Well, I have to go meet Jason. I will see you guys in a few days". She hugged David and Chris and thanked them again for her presents.

"I can't believe you guys are married now!". She hugged Aunt Chris and then left, just as the delivery guy was about to knock.

He brought the chair in, and started assembling everything for them. In about 15 minutes, it was done. It was an oversized chair, and David and Chris could both sit in there together. David let Chris have the first turn at getting massaged.

Mary Beth texted Chris.

"7 ok?" Chris responded back "Perfect!".

She and David were going to grill steaks and chicken for dinner, and have wild rice and salads. She had picked up some mac and cheese for Alice.

"Mary Beth and Harvey and Alice are going to be here for dinner at 7. You think we can act like we like each other?"

He kissed the top of her forehead. "We do like each other, babe. Hell, we love each other. This is silly, come on. Truce?"

She nodded.

***Dinner***

Chris was running around like crazy trying to get ready for Mary Beth and Harvey and Alice to come to dinner.

She had showered and changed, and David was grilling the steaks. She had just finished wrapping their presents when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door. "Come on in!"

"Hello, Mrs. Keeler!".

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lacey".

"Hi Aunt Christine!"

"Hi Alice Christine!". Alice gave Chris a huge hug, and ran past her into the apartment. Mary Beth and Harvey hugged Chris and came on in.

"David is grilling our steaks, he just put them on. As soon as the wild rice is finished, we will be ready to eat."

After dinner, Christine got out the presents she and David had brought them. Alice opened hers and was over the moon excited about it. Mary Beth opened hers and Harvey's and oohed and aahed. Harvey tried out the massage chair, and after a few minutes told Mary Beth they had to get one.

It was a very nice evening, and everyone enjoyed each other's company. Alice enjoyed watching movies on the TV while the adults chatted, and Christine made everyone ice cream sundaes for dessert and let Alice help with the chocolate syrup.

Mary Beth and Harvey and Alice said goodnight after that, and Chris promised Alice that she could come back again real soon.

David walked them to the elevator, and Chris started doing the dishes. He came up behind her and kissed her and started helping her clean up the kitchen.

They loaded the dishwasher and Chris started it while David went and covered the grill.

He locked the doors and set the alarm, and found her in the bathroom taking off her makeup.

"We had a really fun night with them, babe. You are such a good hostess".

"Thanks for grilling the steaks, David".

They went to bed then and hardly moved all night. The new mattress was holding them hostage in their bed.

***Monday***

Chris woke up, did her workout and put some blueberry muffins in the oven. She quickly showered, and then took the muffins out.

She started coffee, and then woke David. She was dressed by the time he got out of the shower, and he joined her for breakfast. He was dressed up because he had court that day in the Taylor case.

"I am going to be in court today. No clue what time I will be home".

She nodded. "Good luck".

"Thanks, you mean that?"

She nodded. "I may not agree with what you are pursuing as the defense attorney, but regardless, I don't wish for you to fail".

She got up and took her dishes to the dishwasher.

He came up next to her and put a hand on her waist. "You mean the world to me babe, this is just work. I am good, but I could still lose."

"You know how I feel about him David. I love you, I just don't love what you are doing".

"Fair enough". He kissed her goodbye and headed to the courthouse.

***Mary Beth and Chris' office***

Chris and Mary Beth were working on a case involving robberies that were taking place at self-help meetings. There had been a few that took place at Alcoholics Anonymous, but most of them took place at support groups for divorce or grief. All of the meetings were held in churches, and they all had the same pattern. The neighborhood was upscale. The perpetrator would pretend to be there for the meeting, and then in the middle of it they would stand up and rob everyone. Chris and Mary Beth were trying to figure out where they thought they might strike next. They put some detective teams on undercover duty to see if they could catch them in the act.

Christine and Mary Beth were calling churches all over, in order to get their schedules for their meetings. Mary Beth was making a timeline of where the meetings are and putting them on a map, in hopes of trying to figure out whether the robbers were using a pattern.

"Chris, come look at this".

Mary Beth had used blue pushpins to indicate where the robberies had already struck. She had used pink ones to indicate the churches that were having meetings today, that were in the immediate area. The pattern was a zig zag pattern.

"Let's get dates for the blue pins". She grabbed some post it notes and wrote the dates on them and stuck them on the pins.

Then she and Mary Beth placed them on the map, and Chris went to the whiteboard to write down any patterns they saw.

It only took about 10 minutes, but Chris figured it out. They were going in a zig zag pattern, between two streets, and hitting the churches that they came across. But also they were doing a Methodist-Catholic-Presbyterian-Baptist pattern.

"Mary Beth, what's the name of the church that was last hit?"

"Manhattan Methodist".

"So that means they are either going to hit St. Simon's Catholic church or St. Frances Catholic church tonight".

Chris called the detective teams in, and they each took a church.

"The meeting at St. Simon's catholic church is divorce recovery. The meeting at St. Frances is grief and loss. Now I want you to call for backup as you need to, and text me after the meetings and let me know how they go, alright?"

Chris and Mary Beth then worked on updating their case files and closing cases that had been solved.

Chris' nameplate arrived late that afternoon.

"Isn't that cute? Lieutenant Christine Keeler. Oh I just love it!" gushed Mary Beth.

Chris slid the old one out and then slid the new one into place.

She left work a little while later, to head home after running some errands.

She went to the DMV and had her name changed. She also had to go by the Social Security office and her bank. She and David still hadn't joined their accounts, but they were planning on it. She deposited the Vegas check to her savings account, and then headed home.

She arrived home before David did. She had already changed clothes and was making dinner when he got home.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Hi". He kissed the side of her head.

"Hi. Chicken tacos ok for dinner?"

"Fine with me."

He went and changed clothes and came back to help her make dinner.

They sat down with their plates and he looked at her. "Do we have plans for Friday night?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"My firm is sponsoring a ball. The proceeds benefit a domestic violence shelter and goes towards finding them medical care. I kind of have to make an appearance as a partner, and it wouldn't look right unless I had my beautiful wife with me at the ball".

"Your beautiful wife doesn't have a ball gown, or the desire to dance with lawyers all night".

"Her husband is willing to take her shopping, and spare no expense. And he is the only lawyer she is going to be dancing with".

"She will consider it."

She got up to start cleaning up the kitchen. "Dinner was good babe, but not as good as you are going to look at the ball".

He helped her clean the kitchen then, and after she ran the dishwasher, she went to take a bath.

She grabbed her phone so she could make sure to get the text from the detectives. The meetings would be over within 30 minutes or so.

She ran a bath, and added some relaxing bath salts. She had just climbed in when David appeared in the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?"

"That would be nice". He disrobed, and climbed in first. He helped her in to the bath, and she settled in against him.

"I hate it when we fight babe. "

"Me too. It's the last thing in the world I want to do".

"How are we going to get past this? You gotta know that I am doing all I can to make you happy and to still do my job".

"I understand that. But I need to know that you would fight for justice if it had been me out there. I mean I know it's been a long time since I was on active patrol, but I do still go out into the field every now and then. It could very easily happen to me, David and if it does, there are two things that I want: A full dressed funeral. The works, all of it, and the harshest punishment possible for the person who kills me".

"I don't want to think about you dying, babe, but if something happens to you, I will make sure they are prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law".

She kissed him. "That's all I ask for."

They soaked for a while then, and her phone went off. Nothing had happened at the meetings. They were going to try again the next night.

She was explaining to him what her case was about and he was asking her how many victims there were.

"Probably 75 so far".

"That is a lot of misdemeanors that are going to be pled out or dismissed. I don't envy that lawyer".

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about wanting to take me to the ball?"

"Of course. I want to show you off and let everyone see what a lucky man I am, how I hit it way out of the park when I married you".

"Well then I guess I will go shopping tomorrow night. What colors are in the theme this year?"

"No specific ones. What colors do you like?"

"I think I look especially good in bright blue, or jade".

"You look hot in any color, babe".

She kissed him again. "what kind of neckline do you want me to get?"

"What are my options?" He kissed her neck.

"Strapless, halter, open back, sweetheart, kind of like my wedding dress… the possibilities are endless".

"Maybe I can come with you and you can put on a private show for me in the dressing room".

"Or maybe, I can have Bridgit assist me and surprise you on the night of the ball".

"Good idea".

"Are you going to be in black tie?" He nodded. This was his firms one big night of the year, and the only night they had to go in black tie.

They got out of the bath then, and dried off. She changed into her pajamas and he went and grabbed her a glass of water, and locked the doors and set the alarm.

She took her phone to bed, and texted Bridgit about making a shopping appointment the next day.

"Yes! And Jason is coming to pick me up so you will get to meet him! I will give you my last appointment of the day, how does 5:30 sound?"

"Sounds great! See you then. If you want to get a head start, we are shopping for evening gowns. David and I are going to his firm's ball this weekend".

"Oooh yay! I love evening gowns! I will pick out several for you! Love you, see tomorrow!"

David climbed in bed beside her and as he turned out the light, his cell phone went off. It was his boss.

"Call me, asap".

David sat up and returned the call.

"Yes, Mr. Jacobson….." Chris stopped listening and turned the tv on, to the news, with the volume low.

Just as the news was recapping the Taylor case, David hung up.

"Taylor has agreed to a plea bargain, in exchange for no death penalty. Life with no parole, second degree murder and stalking of his wife. We still have to run it by your boss, but he says he will only take a plea deal if the death penalty isn't on the table".

"Well life with no parole is better than a chance of him getting out someday, I suppose."

"Are you going to the sea of blue tomorrow afternoon?" Sea of blue is when all the police officers in the area line up and drive from one end of town to the other with their lights on, while the community comes out to show them their support. It always happened after a visitation or funeral for a fallen officer.

"Yep, Mary Beth and I are going to go together".

"That's nice, babe. That's real nice of you".

They turned the lights out, and went to sleep, snuggled up together.

***The next morning***

Mary Beth and Chris arrived at work within a few minutes of each other.

Feldberg wasn't in yet, and Chris was anxious as to whether or not he would offer the plea deal that Taylor was asking for.

The undercover officers were heading out to more meetings that day, and Chris was hoping they were going to nail them. They had already found several of the jewelry pieces in pawn shops and had a sketch of what the suspects looked like.

After lunch, they attended the sea of blue. Chris drove Mary Beth, and they were blown away by how many people had attended. It really made them feel good about being cops.

They were just getting back to the station, after it was over.

Feldberg was waiting for them. "I offered a plea deal in the Taylor case. If he pleads guilty to second degree murder and first degree stalking, I will take the death penalty off the table and agree to a sentence of life in prison with no parole."

"Do you think he will take it?" Mary Beth was all for justice, any way she could get it.

"Yes I do. He is scared of the death penalty, and wants to still see his kids. This is the best possible outcome that will allow for that and cost the taxpayers the least amount of money".

He turned to Christine. "I gotta tell you, Lieutenant, your husband is one hell of an attorney. When I met with them today, I was amazed at the change in him since our last meeting. He didn't fight me on any of this, and told Taylor that he was very lucky to not be getting the death penalty and that he owed it to Taylor's family to pay for his crimes".

"Thanks, he is an excellent attorney". Chris smiled and sent David a text that said "Thank you".

He responded. "Anything for you babe".

Chris couldn't wait to get to home to her husband.


End file.
